


3 sentence prompt: Merab and Irakli Princess Bride AU

by sshysmm



Category: And Then We Danced (2019), The Princess Bride - William Goldman
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Alternate Universe - Princess Bride Fusion, Crossover, Fluff, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:35:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27671441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sshysmm/pseuds/sshysmm
Summary: Another three sentence prompt frommy tumblr: a silly little play on the opening of The Princess Bride, prompted again by erinaceina <3
Relationships: Merab Lominadze/Irakli (And Then We Danced)
Kudos: 1





	3 sentence prompt: Merab and Irakli Princess Bride AU

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Erinaceina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erinaceina/gifts).



_Merab was raised in a small city where his favourite pastimes were dancing and tormenting Irakli, the new boy at the dance studio – Merab never called him Irakli, only ‘new boy’, and nothing gave Merab as much pleasure as ordering Irakli around: “New boy, you lazy thing, help me get my brother out of bed, if he misses one more class he’ll be kicked out…” and Irakli would always reply, quietly and with a smile: “As you wish”._

_They practised together and the new boy came over to correct Merab’s stance – “New boy, take your hand off my thigh…” and Irakli’s smile widened as he said: “As you wish.”_

_That day, Merab was amazed to discover that when he was saying “as you wish,” what he meant was this: “I love you,” and even more amazing was when Merab realised he truly loved him back…_


End file.
